Random RP
by sesshylvr99
Summary: Like Rp's? Read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Khane:** She was hurriedly walking home in the rain. She felt ice cold, and she wished she lived somewhere closer to the school she went to. She had to walk three miles in one direction. She couldn't handle walking six miles everyday anymore. Suddenly, a car whizzed by, one of its tires hitting a large puddle. The water hit Khane, and now she was even more went than before. She sighed. "Great… Just great…"

**Luna:** Luna screeched as she slipped and landed face first in the mud. "Why do you wish to torment me?" She yelled at the sky not seeing Khane. She was going toward home from her father's house. She skipped school just to visit daddy dearest. She stood up and sighed. "Great… This is just not my day!" .

**Khane:** 'Here I thought I was having a bad day…' She quickly crossed the street and went over to the girl covered in mud. "You ok?"

**Luna:** She Sighed. "No, but thanks for asking." She smiled politely and then began pulling mud off of her. "This just isn't my day…" She sniffled, the rain helping wash the mud off of her. "My mother's going to wonder what I was doing… And my driver's late!" .

**Khane:** "Well, if you say so, I'll be going now. I still have two miles to walk before I get home." She sighed out of disgust. "Well, bye!" She started walking away.

**Luna:** "Wait!" She looked at the girl and sighed. "Can… can I go with you? Or something… please?"

**Khane:** "Yes, but on one condition: can I know your name first?" She laughed.

**Luna:** She laughed also. "Yes. My name's Luna." She bowed. "And you are?"

**Khane:** "The name's Khane." She bowed a small bow. "Come on. Unless you want to get wetter than you already are, we better get moving!"

**Luna:** She smiled and hurried to Khane's side. "Then lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**RP Chapter 2**

**Khane:** "Well, this is my house. Not very big, but oh well."

**Luna:** She smiled. "I like it. In a big house like mine you tend to get lonely." She sighed.

**Khane:** "Really? I guess I wouldn't know…"

**Luna:** "I do and it sucks, especially if you're an only child." "Oh well."

**Khane:** "So…"

**Luna:** "I'm 16. How old are you?"

**Khane:** "15… and a half…"

**Luna:** "Oh cool!!! Do you have any siblings?"

**Khane:** No…

**Luna:** Oh.

**** He was a vampire. There was a ledge he was standing on and he was looking at the house that housed the girl named Khane. 'I need to tell her that she is in danger… but I know she'll be more scared of me than of the force that is chasing her…' He sighed, the moonlight shifting on his scaly wings. 'But I guess she'll have to deal with me sooner or later.'

**Khane:** She looked at Luna. "So, why did you want to come with me here so badly? You don't like your parents or something?" She said the last line with humor in her voice.

**Luna:** She sighed. "Well, it's not that I don't like my parents, its just…" She sighed again, wondering how to explain that she felt another presence near then that seemed to terrify her. "It's just… I don't know."

**Khane:** "Well, if you don't want to tell me thats fine." Khane could feel the presence also. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it. She sees a strange looking man standing there. "May I help you?"

**Idiot Standing At The Door (I.S.A.T.D.):** "Ah, yes ma'am. I'm here…" His fangs glistened as he smiled. "…for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Idiot Standing At The Door (I.S.A.T.D.):** "Ah, yes ma'am. I'm here…" His fangs glistened as he smiled. "…for you!"

**Khane:** "What? What do you mean?"

**Vincent (???):** "Great…" _He_ _flew down to the front door and rammed into the I.S.A.T.D._

**I.S.A.T.D:** "Argh!" _He fell forward at Khane._

**Luna:** _She blinked then kicked the I.S.A.T.D. hard in the face sending him flying out the door no where near Khane._

**I.S.A.T.D:** _Wide eyed, the I.S.A.T.D. blinked._ "There's no way that a human can kick me this far…" he thought as he hit a tree.

**Vincent:** _looks at Luna and Khane, his vampire wings spread out all the way. _"You guys ok?"

**Khane:** _Looks at the vampire standing in front of her, not scared. _"I'm fine." _She smiled_

**Luna:** _She slid to her knees, shocked. Her instincts took hold. Who knew she could fight so well? _I… I'm good… I think… _A silver streak in her hair suddenly appeared and it fell onto her face. She latched onto it._ "What the…?"

**Khane:** _Where'd that silver streak in her hair come from? _(thought)

**Vincent:** _goes over to the still alive I.S.A.T.D. and kills him with his claws._

**Luna:** _She looked over at Vincent, the blood flying from the I.S.A.T.D.'s body making her watch intently, her eyes dilating and practically zooming in on the splashes of blood._

**Khane:** "Luna? You ok? You don't look so good…"

**Luna:** _She leaned forward until her head hit the floor with a soft thud. _"Ugh…"

**Khane:** "Luna?!?"

**Vincent:** _comes back to the girls, slightly covered in blood. He kneeled in front of Luna, who was still on her knees on the ground. _"You can calm down now… It's ok."


End file.
